Orgasmic Illusions
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A present for a good friend o' mine! So it stars him, Rider, exploring the woods for some Grass-types, meeting a little fox he's never seen and heals it. Several years later, he comes back to that same forest! Find out the rest in the story and M for Pokephilia!


**Orgasmic Illusion**

**Sup, hos?! This is a Christmas present to a good friend of mines, even though it's not about Christmas! XD Anyways, I hope you others like it to!**

* * *

"Let's see... I can catch some pretty rare Pokemon here, I believe." Rider said, looking at his map. A trainer, he realized that he had no Grass type Pokemon. He went a long way without them, but for the few next gyms, it would definitely be helpful to have some. The forest was dark and quiet, nothing but the sounds of wind whistling against the trees and the crunching of leaves under his feet. He wasn't really finding any Pokemon inside the forest. "Are they all asleep somewhere? Wait, huh, what's that?" Up ahead on a rock, he saw something tiny and black. He put his map down and walked up to it. "Woah, what is this?" On the rock was a sleeping black fox that was small with red and black hair. It, as he didn't know the gender, had scratch marks and bruises everywhere. "Holy hell, who could have done this?" He didn't think it would have been right to leave the poor thing there like that, so he got his Pokeball and summoned his shiny Audino. "Audino, heal it with "Heal Pulse." "Audino!" With a nod, he pointed a pinkish-white beam at the little fox, and just like that, it's injuries were cured! "Ha ha! Good job!" He gave Audino a pat on the head then returned him to his Pokeball. He felt proud of himself to have helped that animal, even though he didn't really know it was a Zorua. "Well then, I should get back to what I was doing. But first..." He gave the fox his jacket. "It's pretty cold put here, so you have it, even though you can't hear me because you're sleep." And with that, he walked off, continuing to find some Grass type Pokemon.

_**(Few Years Later~)**_

Rider came back to that same forest after coming back from his adventure in the other regions. "This place hasn't changed one bit, I see!" It was still the same dark forest with extremely tall trees and tons and tons of grass. Then he came to that rock. "Ohh yeah, I remember! This rock, that was a Zorua on there! I wonder if it still lives around here, and if it stills have my jacket. Oh well." He shrugged and continued walking through the quiet forest. ***Step* *Step* *Step* **"!" Rider stopped moving and turned around. "Weird, I thought I heard footsteps from behind me. Must have been the wind." However, as he kept walking, those same sounds were still happening. "Hnngh..." He was getting nervous and started running away. "(pant) (pant) (pant)" After a good 5 minutes, he was finally out of breath. He didn't hear the sounds anymore. "Guess I got away, but what was that?" He shook his head. "Doh, who cares? But anyways, woah..." He came across this bountiful lake with sparkling bright blue water. "Coo, it's like a bathing spring! I should try it out!" He pulled off all his stuff and wrapped a towel around his bottom half.

"Haa, hoo~!" The water felt fantastic, as if he was at a high-rate springhouse. "Man, how come I've never found out about this place? Huuun~!" As he enjoyed himself, the one that was making the noises was right behind the trees where his clothes were. The figure was wearing a jacket, a jacket that looked awfully familiar to the one Rider gave away. Yes; it was the Zorua from the last time he was there, but now, SHE'S evolved by now into a Zoroark. She still hung on to that jacket the whole time and automatically recognized the scent of his. "Zoro..." She sniffed at his clothes, taking in as much of his smell as she could. She breathed out joyously, rubbing his clothes all over her. "Zoro~" She imagined his clothes were his hands rubbing all against her, the imagination getting her all hot. "Zoro Zoro..." Being in that stage, the heat cycle, she was desperate for his body. However, she didn't know if he would want to do a Pokemon, so she came up with this little idea. "Haa~, what a nice bath!" "!" Hearing the sound of his voice, she fled immediately. When he got back, he noticed something strange. "Huuh? Why are my clothes all sprawled out like that? And what the HELL?" He especially noticed the wet spots on his clothes. "Grahh, I knew leaving them on the dirt floor was dumb. Oh well, better set up my bed. I think I'll sleep here tonight!" Zoroark was still around when he said that, and snickered deviously as she knew her plan would turn out just fine.

...

"Zzz..." "Master..." "Zzz..." "Master..!" "ZZZZ..." "MASTER!" "GWUAH!" The sudden shriek in his ear made him jump. "Huh, what, wha?! AHH!" He screamed again when he saw the sudden figure infront of him. "Wait a second, you are...Misty?!" "Yep!" Rider was confused like no other, especially since she's supposed to be all the way in Kanto. Plus, the weird red eyeshadow on her eyes was totally unfitting to him. "Hee hee! I came all the way here to see YOU!" "Wh-Wha..?!" He was too confused to notice that she was only in a two-piece swimsuit with no sign of clothes for her. "You see, Master, I wanted to do...**ecchi** things with you." She blushed. "Eh...Eh...Ecchi?" "Hai! So do you want to..." She pulled the covers off him and gave him a lustrous look while unzipping his pants. "Ha-Hey!" "Do things with me, Master?" "!" She gave him no time to answer as she brought his member out. "Hey, come on, stop that!" "Stop, you say? You're saying that even though your cock is this hard?" "Don't say that! Ah-Ahh!"

She inserted inside her mouth, pressing her tongue against it. "U-Ugh!" Her tongue was unusually rough and plastic-like against his member. Besides that, she was expertly sucking it, making him moan a bit in delight. "C-Come on, sto- AGHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" When he looked, it wasn't the same orange hair girl, but instead, a black and brown haired girl giving him fellatio. "G-G-G-Gardenia?! But you're supposed in Sinnoh- ah-ah!" The fellatio felt so good to him that he was on the verge of cumming already. She noticed and bobbed her head faster. "S-Stop, no! I-I'm cumming!" "!" He shot his semen inside her mouth. She happily took it all down and took it out of her mouth with a smile. "Ahh, so much~!" He was still much too shocked and confused to enjoy it like she did. "Wasn't Misty here just a second ago? Where'd you come from? Where'd she go? What's with the red makeup on you guy's face?! Mmpph!" A dark aura formed into duct tape wrapped around his mouth. "Shh, Shh! You're too loud, calm down and just enjoy this..." She said, finally revealing how different girls are appearing out of nowhere: by transforming right infront of his eyes. "MMMPRRGH?!" This time, she transformed into the tall and beautiful Cynthia.

"Hm hm~! I hope you're ready for this!" "Mmmnn!Mnnn!" He shook his head rapidly, not wanting to do that with an alien (which he thinks is). "Oh well, that's too bad~!" "Cynthia" slammed down on him, moaning loudly. "Ahh, so this is how it feels!" She pounced herself down on him roughly and almost painfully. "Mpprhh, mmm!" Rider was trying his hardest to push her off him, but to no prevail. Though she was hot, he wasn't enoying this at all, but her, she was definitely enjoying it. "Haah~, so good!" She screamed out while making him pound her even harder. She transformed again and this time into Jessie. "T-To prepare the world for devastation~!" Then she went off and moaned Team Rocket's Motto. "Mppmmpp!" Rider suddenly came inside her already, making her transform into Flannery randomly by accident. "Aggh, so hot! Even for me~!" She took a minute to calm down and with a snap, took the darkness away from Rider's mouth.

She flicked his forehead. "What the heck. That was way too fa-" ***PUNCH* **He gave her a swift sucker punch to the cheek. "H-Hey, oww~!" The punch made her start flickering into many different girls, like O. Jenny, , anyone you could think of until she was finally revealed her true form, Zoroark. "So THAT'S your true form!" She rubbed her cheek. "Zoro~!" She whined, not possessing the ability to talk unless she transforms. Rider was anything but happy to know that a Pokemon forcefully had sex with him. "What the hell, man?! How could you do that to me?! Doing that with a POKEMON, that's fucking DISGUSTING! You should be ashamed of yoursel-" His temper simmered down when he saw tears coming from her eyes. "Uh, uhh..." He went a bit too far, he thought, awkwardly looking around not knowing what to do. "Huh, what's that?" He caught a glimpse of his jacket, and looking at it, he knew it was his.

"This is mine, but why do you... there's no way..." He finally found out; that Zoroark was once the Zorua he gave that jacket to. "It's you? The little black fox I gave this to several years ago?" Wiping her eyes, she walked up to him and nodded. "Oh..well...sorry about that. It's just, I've never done it with a Pokemon before so it kind of surprised me. Though..." "...?" "Aside from the stinging legs of mine right now, it actually didn't feel that bad! Next time, no need to hide your identity from me. 'Sides, you looked cuter than the girls you transformed into, anyway!" Her face lit up when he said that. She went up and hugged him. "So, want to try again, new partner of mine?" "! Zoro, Zoro!" She jumped around in happiness, elated that he accepted her and she can be on his team. "And this time, I'LL be the one in charge, got it?" "Zzzzzzzoro!"

* * *

**Well that's that! Hopefully, ma good boi, and all of you, enjoyed this! Well, Happy Holidays, everyone!**


End file.
